


Change Revisited

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lile and james get together from the veiwpoint of Lily's friend.   Basically what the title says, the story Change by angenocturne revisited.   It's the same story, but from a different character's point of view.   More character development than anything else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

1)

 

“Mademoiselle Amy?   It’s time for you to wake up.”

Opening my eyes I see Bobbit, our house elf, standing outlined against the mid-morning sun and holding a breakfast tray that is bigger than herself, piled high with food and the latest _Witch Weekly_ and _Daily Prophet_ along with my yearly Hogwarts letter.  Although I want nothing more than to pull the covers over my head and fall back asleep, the enticing scent of freshly baked éclairs provokes me to sit up and begin what promises to be a very long day.

Grabbing one of the fluffy custard pastries from the tray I scan the paper for anything worth reading.  “ _Magically enhanced zucchinis seized from muggle’s farm_ ” reads the headline.  ‘Slow news day, but no news is good news’ I think to myself, tossing the _Prophet_ aside for the magazine.

Looking up I see Bobbit pulling out a hideous blue robe in the latest fashion for well-off witches.

“Good Merlin, Bobbit, I’m not wearing that.  It’s hideous.” ‘and the girls will tease me mercilessly’ I added mentally.

“But Madam expressly wished for you to wear this today for your trip to Diagon Alley,” the ever obedient elf protests.

‘She would,’ I think to myself, opening _Witch Weekly_ only to see the woman in question smiling back at me. ‘She’ll take any opportunity she can to show off.’

“I’ll wear the sage dress today Bobbit,” I say in a regal and commanding tone, letting her know I don’t give a damn what my mother thinks.

“Very well, but I really think you should try harder to please Madam, she only has your best interests in mind.”

I shoot Bobbit a dirty look as she scurries away with my breakfast tray, and open the letter, reading it as I climb out of my far too large bed and go to my vanity.  There wasn’t a prefect’s badge with the letter, which means Lily got it.  Good for her, she deserves it.  My parents won’t be happy though, here’s yet another point in life where I failed and my brother succeeded.

Putting on a light robe over my white satin nightdress, I sleepily start my day by going to grab a book from the library.  However, upon entering this vast room which is nearly always void of human existence, I receive an unwelcome surprise in the form of a young man with platinum blonde hair and a cruel disposition.  Donning a charming smile I alert the guest of my presence.

“My brother is likely downstairs in the study drinking my father’s firewhiskey.”

He turns, a damnable smirk on his face, and slowly takes in my short, almost see-though white nightdress covered only in a light green silk robe.   I find myself wishing I had taken the time to don more appropriate attire before making my little excursion.

“Thank you Amy, I am actually quite of aware of your brother’s whereabouts, but seeing as how he is engaged with the company of another currently I decided to amuse myself elsewhere.”

That means that my dear elder brother is screwing some young witch right now.  That’s not a pleasant mental image.

“However, if I am intruding I would be more than happy to leave.”

I want nothing more than to tell him to please do so, but my upbringing gets in the way.

“You are never intruding in this house, Malfoy.  Please, make yourself at home.”

He nods and leans back against a book case reading about dragons.   At this point it seems as though I am doomed to have a completely miserable day since Malfoy is now leaning against the bookcase which contains exactly what I’m looking for.

Walking over, trying to hide my look of utter annoyance, I reach up to grab the desired literature, but find it too high for my reach and those bloody house-elves have put the ladder away Merlin-knows-where.

I feel a body pressed up against mine from behind, pinning me to the bookcase and reaching up to take the book from its place on the shelves.

“Thank you, Malfoy” I say, turning around to be face to chest with that blonde snake.

“Lucius, and my pleasure,” he says, still smirking.   Leaning down so that his lips are close to my ear he whispers, “It could be yours as well,” punctuating this remark by pinning me harder against the bookcase and nipping at my neck.

I look up at his face and see an animalistic look in his eyes, which I would have found beyond sexy in any other man, but in his eyes it scared me.  I know better than to have anything to do with the dark fire than is Lucius Malfoy.

I try to push him off me, panting with the effort.   There are many times when my petite size is not to my advantage, this being one of them.

He runs his hand down the side of my body, placing his hand on my hip and pulling me against him.  He moves his lips to my neck, where I can feel the bloody prat still smirking as he molests my skin.

“Malfoy…”

“Lucius.”

“Malfoy, I really must protest, please sto...”

I am unable to finish the sentence as he roughly presses his lips against mine.   I try to wiggle away, but it only causes him to moan as I accidentally apply pressure to the worst place possible.   All I can think is ‘Oh shit, I’ve done it now!’

“Lucius!”

Both Malfoy and I look to the doorway.   He to see who intruded on us and I to see my rescuer.

“If you want to see Narcissa today, we’ll have to leave in a few minutes.   You won’t have time to finish,” my brother drawls from the doorway.   Typical of him to be more concerned with the time than the fact that his sister was about to be raped.

“Alright,” Malfoy says to my brother.  As he’s walking away he turns back to me and adds, “we’ll continue this later, my pet.”

I storm past them both, I almost make it out the door, but my brother harshly grabs my wrist.

“Try to control yourself and keep your legs closed at dad’s dinner party tonight.  We don’t want his friends and their sons knowing what a slut you are.  Now go play with your little mudblood friends.”

‘Propriety be damned’ I think, fuming as I punch him straight in the nose, causing him to let go of me with a cry of pain.

I run straight to my room and lock the door before my brother can come and beat the living hell out of me.

Sighing, I put on my dress and complete my hair and make-up.   Then grabbing a handful of floo powder from my dresser, I throw it into my fireplace, compose myself, step in, and say “Leaky Cauldron.” 


	2. Chapter 2

2)

 

Stepping from the enormous fireplace belonging to the Leaky Cauldron I scan the room for the girls and people I know.   I spot Brandie sitting at the bar, nose deep in her latest book, long dark hair shielding the title from my view.

Sliding up along side her, in the manliest voice I can muster I ask, “Hey pretty witch, can I buy you a drink?”

Eyes flashing, she whips around ready to tell me to bugger of before she does something unmentionable.   I can’t help laughing at the stunned look on her face when she realizes it’s me.   At first she looks slightly pissed, but soon she is laughing just as hard as I am.   That’s one thing I love about my friends, no matter how I was feeling before I was with them, they always make me happy and carefree.

“Seriously, can I get you a butterbeer or something?” I ask between bouts of laughter.

“Butterbeer’s good.” She says.

“You heard the lady, two butterbeers” I tell Tom the barman. “Please,” I add with a grin and the coin.

Brandie and I sit at the bar and talk, glaring at the wandering eyes of wizards walking through the pub.   She tells me of her new book and I tell her of my vacation at my Grandmere’s chateau near Versailles.

“Amy! Brandie!” a feminine voice shouts across the pub, interrupting our chatter, followed closely by a tall brunette and a slightly less tall, skinny redhead and a bewildered man.

Brandie hugs Lily and ‘Chelle whilst I go over to the man.

“Mr. Evans, I presume?” I ask, offering my hand and a smile.

“That’s what they tell me.  You must be Amy.” He says, shaking my hand and returning the smile.

“If not then I’ve been doing someone else’s chores for the last 15 years.” I reply, now grinning at his sense of humor.  ‘What a nice guy.’

“Why aren’t your parents here with you?” he asks, innocently.  I hate when people ask me that, but there is no way for him to know that my parents haven’t found the time to just spend time with my brother and I since I was 7.

“They aren’t in town right now,” I lie.   I don’t want to be pitied by anyone, especially not someone who seems to love everyone so much.

A squeal interrupts our discussion as Lily and ‘Chelle attack me from behind with hugs.   Laughing and screeching I hug them back, letting every shred of sadness leave my mind and be replaced and by complacent giddiness.

“Daddy, let’s go!” ‘Chelle and Lily grab Mr. Evans by the hand and pull him out to the entrance of Diagon Alley behind the pub.   I cannot help but be amused by the look of awe on Mr. Evans face as Lily pushes the brick and the archway to the alley appears.

Diagon alley is bustling as always, but this is the one time of the year when one sees it filled with both wizards and muggles.   Everywhere one sees young muggle-born or half-blood wizards and witches buying their school things with uncertain parents in tow.

“Hey, lets go to Flourish & Blotts first, so we can get the Hoggy Warty stuff done,” I say to the girls, grabbing their hands and pulling them behind me and I drive through the crowd into the bookstore full of Hogwarts students.   Lily pulls away to have a word with her father as the rest of us push our way to the counter where I have reserved our books, like I have done for the past few years.

There is a new young wizard working the counter.   ‘Not too bad’ I think as I give him a dazzling smile and a flirtatious wink and ask for our books.   Looking slightly flustered he reaches over a collects our books, completely forgetting about the two people in line in front of us.   I’m not a whore, but I know how to use my looks to get what I want from everyone.   I could have the entire male gender wound around my little finger if I paid attention to what my mother was constantly telling me.

Lily pushes her way up to us and places “Wizarding from a Muggle’s Point of View” on the counter as well.   It must be for her father, seeing as he is unabashedly staring at some of the titles on the shelves.

While waiting for the rest of the girls to pay for their books, mine were paid for in advance by my loving parents, I scope the room for anyone of interest.   It’s mostly people I don’t know, girls who wish they were me, and boys in want in my robes.   Overall, no one warrants more than a smile and nod of recognition.

After Flourish & Blotts we all head to the rest of the places we need to go.   Before I can enter Madam Malkin’s an acquaintance of my father’s sees me and stops to talk.   This particular man is incessantly boring, but for once I am glad for the interruption, as long as I can be rid of him at my convenience.   Madam Malkin has never liked me seeing as how my mother never buys my robes from her.

I tune out the man as he babbles something inconsequential.   As I see the girls paying for their robes I turn to him and smile and tell him I’ll see him tonight at dinner, then turn my back and walk away with the girls.

As we enter the apothecary, it’s Mr. Evan’s turn to wait outside.   He decides not to come in when he sees the buckets of ooze just inside the store along with bins full of things to which even I cannot place a name.

After leaving the Apothecary we lose ‘Chelle for a moment but find her staring at a new broom, her face pressed against the glass window of Quality Quidditch.

“Come on you guys, we’re going in,” she says without taking her eyes off the broom.

Releasing a sound of annoyance I follow her and Brandie.   Quidditch was never something I got involved in.   My mother had never thought it to be a game that ladies play, and I agreed.   It’s not that I’m a bad flyer, because I’m very good at it, but the idea of becoming beaten and battered from a sport is not my idea of fun.   I prefer to get the bruises from the male Quidditch players in the locker room once the game is over.   Now that’s my idea of fun.

‘Chelle, Brandie, and I are not the only 5th year Gryffindors in the shop.   Black, Lupin, and Pertigrew are lounging around while Potter browses through the plethora of game supplies.

“Let’s get out of here Prongs, I’m bored,” says Black.   Stupid git.   Potter tosses the quaffle he was holding back into its barrel and struts out of the store, the other three following closely behind.

Unfortunately, Lily walks in as they are walking out and bumps straight into Potter.   I can see their annoyed looks and their mouths moving, but the shop’s door keeps the noise out.   Potter and his friends sweep off down the alley and Lily and her father enter the shop.

Brandie picks up and bat and grins manically at Lily, “Need me to take care of Potter for you?”

This earns a giggle from all the girls and a worried chuckle from Mr. Evans.

After browsing through the store ‘Chelle finally picks out a broom care kit and pays for it.   As we leave the shop I think I see Lily’s dad giving her a thumbs up.

‘That’s weird,’ I think, but looking at my watch, a gift from the girls a few years ago, I notice the time and push the strange scenario to the back of my mind.

“Hey guys, its almost 5:30. 5 minutes to get to Florean’s if we want free sundae’s,” I remind the girls, grinning from ear to ear as I start off down the alley.   Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor gives out free sundaes every half-hour and on a day like this it will be packed.   It wasn’t a very good business idea of Florean’s, but it sure makes him a popular man.

The girls sigh as the walk next to me, “Ice cream.”

“Is it magical ice cream?” Mr. Evan’s asks, excitement evident in his eyes.   He’s much better than those silent parents, I decide.   He’s like a child on Christmas, eager to open each new package, or in this case investigate each new store or item.

“Yes Daddy, it doesn’t melt for hours,” comes the sarcastic response from ‘Chelle.   I’ve always found it weird how she calls Mr. Evans Daddy, even when she’s only talking about him, but Lily and ‘Chelle are the closest of all of us so who knows.

“Come on slow pokes, three minutes till free sundae time,” I remind them, gesturing to my watch for emphasis.

Hurrying around the corner, it’s not hard to see our destination.  Neon signs and crowds of people make the parlor easy to see, now, easy to get into will be another matter.

We wheedle our way in and look for somewhere to sit.   One corner is occupied by Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettrigrew assing around.   That bully Black has poor Pettigrew in a head lock.   I don’t understand why the little guy puts up with them, all they do is tease him.   Lupin in trying to ignore the antics of those two as always, he doesn’t condone it, but neither does he chastise it.   He more than likely got Prefect for the boys.   Potter is standing around brushing his hair out of his eyes in a messy way and looking arrogant as always.   It’s annoying, but not uncalled for.  Potter is a Quidditch star, he does well academically, and he’s not at all displeasing to the eyes, which means he has girls falling all over him.   Hell, this time last year I wouldn’t have minded a snog or two with him after a Quidditch match.   For some reason though, Lily will have nothing to do with him.   I once asked her why and she replied that she “doesn’t like wankers.”

Near the window my brother and his friends sit.   Narcissa Black is sitting on Malfoy’s lap.  ‘Thank Merlin,’ I think, ‘that’ll keep him away.’   I am, however, mistaken.  Malfoy sees me looking in their direction and smirks at me.   My brother spots me as well and I give him the dirtiest look I can muster as I sit down with the rest of the girls at one of the last tables.

I can hear Lily explaining to her father how to receive the free sundae.   I cannot however stop thinking about the best way to avoid the other pureblood kids when their families come over for dinner tonight.   ‘Maybe I’ll stop by Oliver’s and take my mind off of things for a while,’ I think.

The clock loudly begins to chime 5:30 and I close my eyes and think clearly of a sundae.

Opening my eyes I cannot help but burst out laughing.   Mr. Evans must not have figured out exactly what he wants because sitting in front of him is a pile of ice cream and toppings.   I look down and see a scoop of vanilla with fresh dark cherries sitting in front of me, just the way I like it.

“Hey Amy, you’ve got whipped cream on your nose,” Lily informs me.

“Really?” I ask, puzzled as to how it got there.

“Now ya do!” she exclaims giggling as she wipes some from her finger to my nose, then licks the rest off.

“Girls…” Mr. Evans scolds just as I’m reaching to wipe whipped cream onto Lily’s shnoz, “Please behave.”

Brandie elbows Lily and whispers something causing Lily to start and look in the direction of Potter’s table where he is obviously staring at her.   ‘Chelle, thinking Lily is looking at her, starts making funny faces causing Lily to grin.   Now Black is watching ‘Chelle’s childish antics, which are very amusing.   I can honestly say I’ve never seen anyone make faces like the ones she’s making.

“Michelle, what are you doing?” Mr. Evans asks ‘Chelle, causing her to pause with her face in a truly grotesque position.

“Someone’s watching us,” Brandie informs him, “especially her,” she adds for good measure, gesturing in Lily’s direction.

Mr. Evans looks around to see who and Potter nudges Black when he notices this.   The last thing they want to do is get caught staring by an angry father.

“Don’t worry dad, it’s just some boys from school,” Lily explains.

“Wait, boys?!?” Now, Mr. Evans is worried.

“Calm down, Mr. Evans,” I say both touched by and giggling at his reaction, “hell would freeze over before she would date one of them.” Pity, she might actually like Potter if she got to know him.

Mr. Evans still scowls, but goes back to eating his ice cream.

“Dad...” Lily whines.

“Oh fine, I’ll stop,” He says, giving in. “but you stay away from boys for another year.”

We quickly finish the rest of our ice cream in silence.  As we get ready to leave ‘Chelle breaks the silence.

“How is everyone getting home?”

“I’m floo-ing,” I say.  It’s pretty obvious since I never go any other way.

“Me too,” replies ‘Chelle, smiling at me.   Being the only other person with wizarding blood here, even if it is only half, she is the only one who floos anywhere.

“I’m taking the tube,” says Brandie.  She loves taking the tube, whatever that is, and takes it everywhere.

“I’m driving!” shrieks Lily joyfully.   Her dad just sighs and I suddenly feel pity for anyone who has to drive anywhere near her.

As we head back to the Leaky Cauldron, we stop back into Flourish & Blotts, picking up our already purchased books, giving me another chance to flirt with the cute counter boy.

Entering the pub, we wave to Tom the barman and walk over to the fireplace.

I’m the first to go.   Grabbing some floo powder from my pocket I toss it into the flames.   Turning to my friends, I feel sad.   I’m going to miss them, even though I’ll be seeing them soon enough at the platform.

“See you Sunday!” we say in unison, laughing.   Waving, I step into the green flames and shout “Renee Castle!”

Their faces blur and I’m overcome with the whirling sensation that follows flooing and I step out into the entrance hall of my home.

Waiting a minute, I step back in and whisper, “Leaky Cauldron.”

I find myself back in the pub.   Tom gives me a quizzical look.  “Did you forget something darling?”

“No, thanks for asking.”

I walk out of the pub, this time to the streets of London, lit by the setting sun.   Breathing deep, I walk down the sidewalk amongst the muggles and watch their strange behaviors.   Going down a few blocks down the street I come to the dingy apartment building I was looking for.   Opening the heavy door into the lobby I walk over to elevator and push the button for the third floor.   A ding alerts me that the elevator has reached its assigned destination.   Opening the gate, I step out into a large loft.

There is a handsome muggle with blonde hair and deep blue eyes playing a mahogany cello.   He stands as I enter, setting the instrument aside.

I walk straight up to him till I’m only inches away from him.   He opens his mouth to say something, but I put my lips on his lips to stop him.   Silently I turn him and push him onto the bed.  Crawling on top of him, I passionately press my lips against his in a hungry kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

3)

 

The sweet sound of Brahams wakes me from my slumber.   Opening my eyes, I am no longer greeted by a hint of sunlight, but rather lamplight.   Not a good sign.   Turning over I see Alec back to playing his cello, wearing nothing but am old pair of jeans, his miraculous torso and feet bare.

Seeing me awake he smiles at me, wiping his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

“Good evening, sweetie.”

“What time is it?” I ask groggily.

“About eight, why?”

“Eight?!?” I shriek. “Fuck!”

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I was supposed to be home an hour ago to get ready for a dinner that just started.  Fuck!  What the bloody hell where you thinking, letting me sleep?”

“I was thinking that you were exhausted after an hour of extremely rigorous pleasurable activity.”

I simply glower at him, but am unable to dispute his claim.  

“Help find my clothes at least.   I don’t want to go around London naked.”

“Why not?” he asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck,  “I can’t think of anyone who would mind.”

I break free with a sigh and pull my shoes out from under the couch and my dress from behind his bed and put them on as fast as I can.

Seeing the put out look on Alec’s face I walk over and put my arms around his neck.

“I really have to go now baby, but I promise I’ll be back soon.”   I give him a quick peck on lips.   “I love you.”

Nodding his head, he lets me go, turning around just as I’m about to close the gate, and saying, “I love you too.”

As soon as I’m on the street outside the apartment building, I take off my heels and run as fast as I can to the Leaky Cauldron.   Getting there and into the fireplace I am barely able to wheeze out “Renee Castle, Amy’s room.”

Exiting the fireplace I am greeted by a sight I did not expect.   My father is standing in my room with a truly enraged look on his face.

“You’re late, which has made me late.   Now you will get dressed and come down and be the perfect hostess.   Is that understood?”

I mutely nod my head.

Satisfied with my complacent answer he stalks out of the room, leaving alone with Bobbit to prepare.

It takes her an amazing 15 minutes to make me ready for the formal dinner.

I feel disgusted by the way I look, like a trinket being shined so that it can be properly admired by guests and hopefully bid for.   The dark purple dress shows far more cleavage, back, and leg than I would ever have liked, but I wore it.   I also wore the necklace of our family crest wrought in platinum with diamonds, a sign of our wealth and influence.   The entire outfit was handpicked by my father to show off, but I’ve accepted my fate for the evening.   The last thing I want to do tonight was make my father angrier.

Descending the stairs into the empty main hall, I can feel the painting staring at me in scorn and lechery.   I leave the main hall to make my entrance into the ballroom where everyone would be, sipping their before dinner cocktails.

Stopping in front of the large double doors I collect myself.  Shaping my deep red lips into a charming smile, I push open the doors.

Any hope I have of making a quiet entrance is squelched when the door makes the loudest creak I could have imagined.   All eyes were on me, or rather my dress.   It has achieved the effect my father desired.   The men look at me with lust in their eyes and the women look at me with hatred.

Trying my best to ignore the stares, I make my way to my father’s side to make my formal public apology for my lateness, as was expected.   The look of triumph on his face at the stares I was receiving meant that I was forgiven for my blunder.   After making my apologies and kissing him on the cheek I make my rounds, greeting everyone.

I purposefully avoid Malfoy and my brother’s friends.   This leaves me with the adults, children, teenagers I didn’t really care about, and Potter and Black.   I make my way through the adults, trying desperately to remember names and being introduced to children, and pretending to care about what the dull teenagers are saying about Hogwarts.

There were many of these situations to deal with seeing as it was my family’s annual pure-blood dinner.   My family has been doing this for centuries.   Every year, before the start of Hogwarts, my family hosts a dinner for all the pure-blood families in the Isles, and tradition dictates that they must all come, meaning that it was a good thing that my home is so large.

Faster than I had expected or wished, I am left with my brother’s friends and Potter and Black as the only people I have yet to greet.   Choosing the lesser of two evils I glide over to Potter and extend my hand.

“Thank you ever so much for coming tonight, Potter.   How is your family?”

Taking my hand and kissing it, he replied, “It is my pleasure to be here at your lovely home.   My family is well thank you, I believe you already greeted my parents.”

Now that the necessary greetings and cordialities are finished, we are at a loss of pleasant things to say.   Now I must greet Black.

Everyone seems to notice this and stops to watch.   Trying my hardest to maintain a smile I say, “Good evening, Sirius,” and kiss him on the cheek.   Obviously as unhappy as I am with the uncomfortable situation, Black kisses me on the cheek as well.

“Good evening to you as well, Amy.   I trust you are feeling well?”

You can almost hear the sound of everyone in the room going, “Awwwwwwww.”   It’s sickening.

Mr. Black turns to my father and says loudly, “my, don’t they make a smart couple.   In three years they will be happily married, my dear friend,” clapping him on the back.

I can see Molly Prewett giving a consoling look across the room.   She is the only pureblood anywhere close to my age I can stand, but I don’t really pay much attention to her.

Turning my back on Potter and Black, I prepare myself to make the last greetings of the night.

“Good evening dear brother.  And to you too, Malfoy, Black, Black, Crabbe, and Goyle.”

My brother simply nods, and the rest exchange a polite “Good evening.”   Except Malfoy, of course.   He takes it upon himself to rise and kiss my hand.

“Good evening, Miss Renee.   May I offer you a seat?”

However, before I even have a chance to deny him, dinner is announced.

It is a grand affair as it is every year, but this year is particularly trying as I am seated between Black and Malfoy, and across from the boring man I met in Diagon Alley earlier today.

Just before the desert course, I feel a hand sliding up my right thigh inside the slit of my dress.  I know without even looking who it belongs to.   Slamming my thighs shut I keep the intruding hand from traveling any farther up my legs.

Looking straight at Malfoy with an innocently charming smile on my face I ask, “Earlier I noticed a very interesting ring on your left hand.   May I see it again?”

Now he has to remove his hand and he does so very slowly with an annoyed look on his face.

“It’s a ring of my family crest.”

“It’s very beautiful,” I say, and it is.  It’s gold set with emeralds.

“It matches your beautiful eyes,” he says, taking it off to hold it next to my face.

Black audibly snorts.

“Look Malfoy, stop trying to get into my fiance’s robes.  If I were you I’d be more concerned with trying to get any ever again from your jealous girlfriend.”

Looking over I can see that Black is right.   Narcissa looks incensed at Malfoy’s actions.

Malfoy guiltily starts eating his chocolate soufflé.  Without looking at either Narcissa or I.

Turning to Black I smile and mouth a silent thank you before digging in to my own desert.  Perhaps he can be more than a wanker.

The man across the table from me has started babbling on about carpets at the ministry, will he never shut up?

 

After dinner the adults retire to the lounge for after dinner drinks and cigars, while the children and teenagers are excused upstairs to the quarter of the castle that is reserved solely for my brother and I’s use.

My parents only enter this part of the castle if they have to, they believe that my brother and I deserve our privacy.   Whether or not we deserve it, we sure get it.   Entering my brother and I’s lounge and shutting the door I walked straight to the bar.   Pouring myself a large glass of firewhiskey, I down the entire thing in one gulp and pour myself another.

“Easy on that.”

Looking over I see that Potter and Black have joined me.

“The last thing you want is to do something rash at this party,” Black says, slowly taking the glass from my hand and taking a sip himself.

“Shouldn’t you be sticking to butterbeer and playing with the other children, little boy?” I tease him.

“I don’t play well with others.”

“He really doesn’t,” Potter interjects.

Laughing I turn around and grab two glasses and a full bottle gesturing for them to follow me out of the room.

As I walk down the hallway to my private sitting room I have to sidestep children chasing fairies around.  It’s basically sheer chaos.   I spy my brother’s friends lounging around in the study, drinking and playing darts.   Malfoy is snogging Narcissa but still sees me walk by with Black and Potter, a hurt and angry look on his face.

Opening the door to my sitting room I motion for the boys to go in.   The room is large and slightly gothic with a roaring fire in the fireplace.

“Have a seat,” I say as I pour firewhiskey into the glasses.   I offer one to Potter who takes it hesitantly, looking to the door.

“Relax, the adults aren’t allowed here.   My brother and I run the show in this part of the house.”

Lounging on the chaise I stare into the fire and sip at firewhiskey, enjoying the warmth as it slides down my throat and fuzzies my head and the fire’s warmth of my bare skin.

“So how come Snape is never here?” Potter asks.

I turn to him in utter disbelief.   I see Black looking at me for an answer as well.   I cannot help but release a loud laugh.

“I can’t believe you guess live to make his life hell and you don’t know this.   Snape is only a half-blood.   His dad was a muggle.”

“I just thought his mother was a whore,” says Black.

“I wonder what Snivellus would say if he found out we knew,” ponders James. “Couldn’t you just see his face Padfoot?”

We all laugh as we imagine his face.

“What’s through this door?” Black asks knocking on it’s finely wrought handle with one of his knuckles.

“That’s my bedroom.”

“Oh really?” asks Black, grinning mischeviously.

Before I can stop him he’s opened the door and stepped in.   I chase after him, Potter following in my wake.

I stop dead in my tracks as soon as I enter the room.   Black is lying on my bed.   The nerve of that prat.

“Get off my bed,” I say walking over and standing at the edge of it.

Swinging his legs off and sitting up Black smirks.

“Why?  I thought you’d be used to having men in your bed by now.”

The slap lands before I even feel my hand move, that wasn’t being a good hostess.

“For your information, you are the first to even be in my room.”

“So you’ve never had sex in this bed?” Black asks.

“No!”

“Well then,” he says, pulling me close to him, “we should break it in.”

I push him away.  “You’re such a wanker Black.”

“Come on Padfoot, don’t be such an ass.   Let’s go back,” says Potter.

“Alright Prongs, no need to get your knickers in a twist.”

I shoot Potter a look of thanks.   Black was really starting to get on my nerves and more than usual.

Sitting back down on the couches I turn to Potter, trying to re-lighten the mood.

“What is it that you like so much about Lily?”

He looks more than slightly startled.

“Well…I guess I like her firey personality.  The way she always speaks her mind and won’t take bullshit or give in.   She’s also drop dead gorgeous and keeps rejecting me.   If that’s not hot I don’t know what is.”

The large grandfather clock chimes 2 am.

“Oh shit.   We gotta do Padfoot.”

As they get up to leave I hold Potter back.

“Keep trying, she’ll give in eventually,” I tell him with a small smile.

Grabbing my glass I pour more firewhiskey and down it.   Then I go to finish my hostess duties.

Walking down the hallway, I look in all the empty rooms to make sure that none of our guests are still here.   They all appear empty, this party ended earlier than it has in past years.

As I’m looking in on the last one someone grabs me and pulls me in and shuts the door.

“Leave me alone Malfoy.”

But Malfoy is not the only in the room.   Crabbe, Goyle, my brother, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Regulus Black are there as well.

“Shouldn’t you be home Regulus?  Your brother just left and it’s way past your bedtime.”

“Shut-up,” is his witty retort.

“Now my dear,” Malfoy says pulling me back against his chest and circling his arms around my waist, “I told you we’d finish later.”

Crabbe and Goyle laugh like the stooges they are.

“You’ve been teasing me all night with this dress and your eyes.”

“I could have sworn I was trying to kill you with my eyes, not seduce you.   Besides, what if Narcissa were to wake up and see you like this?”

“She won’t.   She’s had twice as much to drink as she should have.  She’s out cold till midday.”

“Do you have to do this in front of me Lucius?  You know she disgusts me.” Count on my brother to make the situation better.  Bloody wanker.

“I left for you, you can leave for me, Francois.”

Without saying any more Malfoy moves one of his hands to knead my breast as he sucks on my neck.   I swiftly bring my elbow back into his rib cage, making him release me, but not for long.

I barely make it two feet before he has me pinned to a wall, this time he’s between my legs and I can feel the bulge in his pants against my pelvis.  ‘fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!’ I think. ‘How the bloody hell do I get out of this situation.’

“So you’ll whore yourself out to mudblood loving Gyffindors like Potter and Black, but won’t give me the time of day?   Well, now you’re going to give me more than that.”

He presses his lips against mine and I can taste the firewhiskey on his breath.  His swift fingers untie the halter to my dress, causing it to fall free.

 “Stop!” I shout, unable to do anything else.

He rips of my panties and I can feel him fumbling with his pants.

“NO!” I scream, closing me eyes, tears streaming down my face.

Suddenly he’s no longer on me.   I open my eyes to see my brother standing between Malfoy and I.   I stare straight into his eyes, hatred boiling up inside me.   He looks guilty, and he damn well should.

“Fucker.”

I run from the room and lock myself in my bedroom for the second time that day.   Not even changing I lie down under my covers and pray for Sunday to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

4)

Sunday comes, but nowhere near soon enough for me. Standing in the shower I try to wash away the feeling of helplessness and the memory of the other night. Getting out from under the spray of hot water I cover my wet nakedness in a towel and go and sit in front of my vanity, staring into the mirror.

  
‘God I look like hell,’ I think, slowly beginning the monotonous ritual of apply make-up. Then it comes to me. My mother was right. When life gives you an angry pixie, you have to train it. You have to face it, bend it to your will, and get over it. As much as I hate to admit it, my mother had the right idea.  


Standing up I go over to my closet and grab my new olive silk wrap dress and a pair of brown suede pumps.  


‘I’m going to knock their knickers off,’ I think to myself as I apply cherry red lipstick as a finishing touch.  


My father’s assistant, William Arbor, is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, my brother and our trunks already at his side.  


“Come along Miss Renee, we must not dally,” Mr. Arbor says.  
Standing next to him I grab my trunk with one hand and take hold of his clammy hand with the other.  


“Are you ready, children?”  


“Yes, Mr. Arbor,” comes the simultaneous lack-luster reply.  


“Very well then.”  


I am overcome with the feeling of being squeezed through a tube. But it lasts no more than a second or two. I have always wondered if it hurt for fat people, since there is more to apparate and it is already uncomfortable for skinny people.  


Ditching dull Mr. Arbor is the first thing on my mind. Having him wait on the train with me until it leaves is unbelievably tedious. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a nice enough young man, but he has absolutely no life except serving my father.  


Grabbing my amazingly light trunk, and thanking Merlin for shrinking spells (if they weren’t invented I’d never fit everything into one trunk), I rush off to find a cart. Upon finding one, I place my trunk on it and start to rush off, but Mr. Arbor grabs the cart from my hands and gives me a reprimanding smile.  


“Now Miss Renee, you know it is improper for young ladies like yourself to wander around a place such as this alone. Allow me to escort you.”  


‘Damn.’ I think, ‘so close.’  


I hurry to the barrier to platform 9 _, rushing through making Mr. Arbor to run to catch up with me.  


Once across, I push through the throng of parents kissing their students good-bye and giving last minute lectures. I see a few people from the other night, but I do no more than smile and wave, and they the same for me.  


“Oh William,” I say, turning around to face him, “would you be a dear and make sure my trunk gets placed correctly?” I finish with a kiss on the cheek and a sweet thank you, leaving Mr. Arbor rushing off to do my bidding as red as the lipstick mark on his cheek. I know it was mean of me to do that, but now he is out of my hair, I just hope he remembers to wipe his cheek before he returns to my father.  


Climbing aboard the train, I navigate my way to an empty compartment and collapse across one of the seats, letting my mind wander.  


The whistle blows, signaling that the train will be departing in ten minutes. I hear ‘Chelle and Lily’s voices coming down the corridor towards the compartment.  


“Over here guys,” I shout, sticking my head out a waving gleefully.  


The come in and sit down, followed a few minutes later by Brandie who barely misses the train leaving as per usual. As the train starts pulling away Lily leans out the window and waves to her parents and Brandie’s brother until they are out of sight.  


About an hour into the trip Lily extracts herself from our gossiping about which wankers shagged which sluts and who looks how from what we saw on the platform. She pulls her cloak out of her trunk and sweeps it across her shoulders. Her shiny red prefects badge winking in the sunlight.  


Brandie and ‘Chelle stop talking as they notice it, staring.  


“Where’s that come from Lil?” Brandie asks, seemingly unable to blink.  


“Oh, I found it on the street, like it?” She responds, giggling, but obviously thrown off by ‘Chelle’s and Brandie’s unabashed stares. “Duty calls guys, I’ll be back after the meeting.” 

She slips out the compartment door to go to the front of the train.  


“Come on you guys,” I say, finally breaking the spell over the other two. “I’m bored, let’s find some entertainment.” ‘Especially if that entertainment comes in the form of some cute seventh years.’  


Walking down the corridor I bump into a fifth year from Ravenclaw named Melissa Hurb.  


“Hey Melissa,” I say as I steady myself.  


“I-I’m s-s-sorry,” she says bursting into tears as she runs down the hallway.  


‘Okay, that was strange.’  


Walking past a compartment I see Potter, Black, and Pettigrew lounging across a couple of seats looking incredibly bored. Before I can do anything, Brandie slides open the door and steps in.  


“Hey guys, we’re bored so we’re crashing here with you,” she declares, pushing Potter’s legs off the seat and sitting down.  


‘Chelle and I follow and sit down, Black making space for ‘Chelle next to him as he smiles charmingly. I wind up sitting next to the door across from Pettigrew, as he shoots shy, creepy smiles at me.  


The compartment door opens and a head of full glossy blonde curls pokes into the compartment.  


   
“Hi there James!”  


It’s Sylvie Truman, a Ravenclaw 4th year, one of Potter’s groupies. “Have any of you seen Melissa Hurb?”  


“Yea, she went off crying down the corridor a few minutes ago,” I respond, “What’s up with her, she practically bawled all over me when we bumped into each other?”  
Sylvie gets that look that people do when they know something you don’t. My mother gets that look a lot, but Sylvie’s is different. Her mouth puckers as if she’s trying to keep it in, her big blue eyes bulge as if they can’t contain it all, and her cheeks go bright red.  
Lowering her voice to a stage whisper and looking directly at James as she leans in she asks, 

“Haven’t you read today’s Daily Prophet?”  


“Obviously not, will you get on with it?” demands ‘Chelle, I always love how she'll say all the rude things I want to.  


“Well, the other night she came home from a sleepover at Holly’s and found the dark mark floating over her house,” here she pauses for dramatic effect. “She went inside and her parents were dead, just lying there and her little brother way lying dead in his bed in the next room. Her parents were muggle-born, you know.”  


I hadn’t known that. I couldn’t bring myself to look at anyone else, especially ‘Chelle. Her mother was killed near the beginning, one of the first casualties. I’d never told her, but I’m pretty sure that my father was involved in some way. I became more ashamed of my family as everyday more news of the evil deeds of Voldemort and his Death Eaters came to light. I knew most of them and so did Black, but we’d never admit to it or name any of them. I’m not sure why, but for some reason we just couldn’t.  


Looking up my eyes met Black’s and I could see the same expression on his face that was no doubt reflected on mine. A look of guilt and shame, as if we had done it ourselves, even though we hadn’t, but we felt that we might as well have.  


“Well, I’d better go look for her you guys, bye James,” Sylvie says, smiling and basically skipping out of the room, unaware of the uncomfortable silence she created.  


“So…anyone for a game of exploding snap?” James asks tentatively  


Brandie accepts his offer and within minutes the atmosphere of the compartment has done a complete 180. Black is hitting on ‘Chelle, who is giving him some of the dirtiest looks I’ve ever seen, and I’m a connoisseur of such things.  


This leaves me more bored than ever, and when bored I resort to pranks for amusement.  
Nothing on the epic scale of Potter and Black, but small and childish ones, such are putting gum in someone’s hair or spilling their pumpkin juice. I focus on tying Pettigrew’s shoelaces together as source of amusement for later.  


A loud bang ensues from the table as an enormous pile of cards explodes in Potter’s face, signifying that Brandie won the current round. Everyone laughs as we take in Potter’s appearance, which is basically that of a crazed poker dealer with cards sticking out of his robes and hair and one stuck slightly askew behind his left ear. He just manages to collect all the cards and start playing again when the compartment door slides open and a slightly worried looking Lupin walks in followed by an equally worried looking Lily. They look as though we were doing something we shouldn’t be, like blowing things up or tossing someone out the compartment window (if we had my vote would have been for Black, but it would have been Pettigrew in the end or possibly Snape).  


“Hey Lily!” I exclaim as I flick my wand to finish tying Pettigrew’s shoes together.  


Potter looks up, completely distracted from his game. His eyes slowly wander Lily’s figure taking in her small tight shirt, tight low-cut ripped jeans, and her flowing red hair. She does look absolutely stunning, but the drool ensuing from his mouth is pathetic.  


“Hurry up Potter and stop gawking,” Brandie says, placing her next card on the carefully on the stack.  
“What?” Potter turns around still stunned. I am slightly jealous no one noticed my outfit  
except creepy little Pettigrew, but then again, I am not tall, thin, and gorgeous like Lily.

Another loud bang ensues as Potter places his card on the pile. He really is no good at this game. I can’t help but wonder why it is he plays.  


“Will you boys stop staring?” ‘Chelle teases, smacking Black, whose eyes were also glued to Lily, upside the head. This means I owe Brandie 5 sickles; she won our little bet on who would react how to what Lily was wearing.  


Lily sheds her cloak and sits down next to me, purposefully propping her feet on the exploding snap table so that Potter would see her red vinyl platform boots. A strange action for someone who claims to despise Potter. The desired reaction is achieved as Potter stares at her shoes, wide-eyed and mischeivious.  


“So James seems to like this new side of our dear Lily,” I joke as I slide my wand back into the pocket of my cloak.  


Lupin laughs, taking a seat next to Potter, and after a few seconds, smacks him.  


“Hello? Earth to Prongs, anyone there?” he kids.  


Looking at me, he grins then turns to Lily.  


“Lily, will you go out with me?”  


She growls and barks back, “Not in a million years.”  


Out of her line of site I give him a shrug. It may not be now, but I know they’re bound to get together eventually.  


Turning away from the bickering, I stare out the window in the door and through the windows on the far side of the train, pondering my life in the not too distant future and the dark choice which will descend on Black and I sooner than we could ever want.


End file.
